


Want You To Be My First Breath

by CounterfeitBravado



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lucy take snowball fights way too seriously, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Holiday Shenanigans, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterfeitBravado/pseuds/CounterfeitBravado
Summary: “The forts!” Lena shouts from behind her, the sound causing Maggie to peer up and see Alex heading straight to kick down James’ fort.With a grunt and a click of her tongue, Maggie’s off in her direction, dodging Kara’s assault, and tackling Alex to the snow. Maggie and Alex careen to the side from the impact of the collision, the slight slope of the front lawn leading to their displacement away from the fight-- where Kara’s shouts are heard and James’ laugh bellows in their ears.Alex falls with a yelp and a groan, the surprise hurting more than the fall, and oh, Maggie’s right above her, staring down at her with a smirk./ /In which Alex Danvers fights to ignore her growing feelings for Maggie Sawyer all while wanting nothing more than to succumb to them.





	Want You To Be My First Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggycarterislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycarterislife/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> This my entry for the Supergirl Secret Santa Exchange for 2017, following @peggycarterislife's prompt, "A high school au, they both live in Blue Springs (so there's heaps of snow) and they're not dating yet but their gay ass crushes couldn't be less subtle. The superfriends decide to go out to enjoy the snow and sanvers are just stumbling over their gay, too busy staring at the other to notice snowballs flying right at their face."
> 
> I hope I did you proud, bud :)
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

 

Maggie Sawyer isn’t an intimidating person.

 

With the leather jacket adorned on her shoulders and the swagger in her walk and the words on her tongue, some may say she’s the toughest kid in school.

 

(Rumors of the Sawyer kid moving in with her aunt, fighting a guy twice her size, exposing a teacher’s disorderly conduct.)

 

But Alex has seen Maggie pop her shoulder in and out of its socket to make her laugh, trip over the tiniest cracks in the sidewalk, and use her tongue to twist the stem of a cherry into a knot.

 

She tries to keep track of it all in her mind.

 

It’s sometime between watching Maggie try to negotiate her way out of losing at Monopoly and seeing the shorter girl struggle at reaching dishes at the top shelf that Alex stops being intimidated for the same reason those at school are.

 

Because Maggie is tangible, and she’s real, and she cracks her knuckles when she’s angry, and constantly rolls her eyes, and never wears matching socks, and always cheats at Uno, and doodles all over her notes and goes home and accidentally stains her homework with coffee mug rings, and it’s sometime after all that that Alex realizes she’s got more to worry about than leather jackets and swagger and cherry knots.

 

Realizes that she’s feeling things towards her best friend that no guy has ever made her feel-- and that that feeling spreads all throughout her when Maggie smiles and those dimples pop out-- and maybe, it’s not such a bad thing.

 

So no, Maggie Sawyer isn’t an intimidating person-- she’s fucking terrifying.

 

/ /

 

“Okay, hear me out.”

 

Alex crosses her arms, leans back into the kitchen counter, and gestures for Maggie to continue.

 

“Heisenberg, Schrodinger, and Ohm are in a car headed to Germany. They’re speeding a bit, havin’ a time, not caring about the law.”

 

“Alright…”

 

“They get pulled over, and the officer asks, ‘Do you know how fast you were going?’ and Heisenberg, he’s driving by the way-”

 

“Was this before or after the second World War?”

 

“Um… before? It doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Cars weren’t common in society until after though, since the war called for increased mobility and transport. They couldn’t have been speeding, much less _in_ a vehicle in the first place.”  

 

Maggie gives her a deadpan look, “Okay, but… just… Alex… Okay?”

 

Alex rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around her tighter, the cold biting at her. Behind her, the microwave beeps, signifying its completion. She lets the timer ring out.

 

“Go on…”

 

“Okay, so Heisenberg’s driving and the gang gets pulled over and everything with the officer and then he goes, ‘No, but I know exactly where I am.’”

 

“Uncertainty principle. I love it.”

 

“But wait,” Maggie gives a dramatic pause, a grin spreading onto her lips. “there’s more. The cop goes, ‘You were doing sixty in a forty.’ and Heisenberg hits the steering wheel, all angry, and goes, ‘Well fuck, now I’m lost!’”

 

She moves to the other side of the island, hands gesticulating wildly.

 

“And the cop finds this like, really fuckin’ weird and suspicious, so he asks Heisenberg to open up the trunk to like, see if they’re on drugs or whatnot. So he goes to check it out and says, ‘You’re aware there’s a dead cat in here, right?’ and from the passenger seat, Schrodinger goes, ‘Well we do now!’”

 

“Superposition, nice.”

 

“And so the cop has no idea what to do at this point so he just moves to arrest them and hold them for questioning-- Ohm resists.” Maggie pauses for dramatic effect, a smile slowly spreading onto her lips. “He didn’t want want to face such big charges.”

 

“And Ohm’s Law,” Alex finished, drawing out the ‘a’ in ‘and’, and giving her friend a slow clap. “Good job, Sawyer.”

 

“Really? That’s it?” The other girl sighs, feigning exasperation as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m really trying here, Danvers.”

 

“To be fair though, I saw it earlier-- you had it written down on an index card on your desk so…” Alex trails off, a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Oh god…” Maggie pales at the words. “Does that mean--”

 

“That I saw the other twelve cards with drafts of the joke on them? Yes.”

 

The shorter girl groans, curling over and burrowing her head in her hands. Alex grins, unable to help how much joy messing with Maggie gives.

 

“And double-sided too.” A groan from Maggie cuts her off. “Exactly how long did it take you to properly articulate this joke, Sawyer?”

 

Maggie straightens up and playfully glares at the taller girl, slightly angling her chin up, “Well then sue me for _trying_ to make you laugh, Danvers.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes and shoves the bowl of popcorn into the girl’s arms from the microwave, turning back to grab the set of drinks the two made earlier.

 

“I’ll have my lawyer draw up the forms,” Alex retorts, balancing five mugs and jerking her head forward, urging Maggie to lead.

 

The two make their way into Maggie’s living room, Alex shuffling along as not to spill the drinks.

 

“Took you two long enough,” Lucy grumbles from her spot on the armchair, looking up from where the television played _Prisoner Of Azkaban,_ the third installment in their ongoing Harry Potter marathon.

 

Maggie throws a piece of popcorn towards the girl before placing the bowl down on the coffee table and falling back to help Alex with the drinks.

 

“I didn’t exactly see you rushing to help there,” Maggie rolls her eyes, handing Lucy a mug of hot chocolate. The other girl smiles, overly sweet as she takes the drink.

 

“Wouldn’t want to invade your privacy. Who knows what I would’ve walked in on if I helped out.”

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Maggie shoots in unison with Alex flinging a marshmallow towards the girl.

 

They make it halfway through _Goblet of Fire_ when Winn shoots up from his seat and stares out the front window, just as the first flakes of snow drift downwards. He presses his face to the cool glass and exclaims happily, turning back to the group with a dramatic grin plastered onto his face.

 

“Team up, winter is coming.”

 

He bolts out the door, not bothering to shut it behind him as the others amble to follow, taking their time to put their layers on and change into snowshoes.  

 

“So how’s that thing you have for Maggie going?” Lucy comes up behind her as the others filter out the door, the excitement catching onto them, joining Winn as he flops all over the snow. There’s a kind of evil grin on her face and Alex wants nothing but to punch it off her.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex moves to shoulder her way outside but Lucy stops her with an outstretched hand to her wrist.

 

“She likes you, too, just so you know.” The shorter girl takes a significantly lighter tone in her voice, the teasing lilt gone in exchange for something more sincere. “She’s not gonna take the first step, you know that. Maybe in a whole other universe, but Alex,” A pause. “you two would be great together.”

 

Alex clears her throat, uncomfortable with the sudden heart-to-heart.

 

“Uh, thanks, Lucy.” She pauses to scuff her feet against the hardwood. “I just, uh… I don’t know if trying is _worth_ the risk. She’s the next best thing after to Kara and I don’t want to ruin that.”

 

“Well, first off, ouch, right here, Alex. I’m right here. And second, _ruin_ _it_. I’ve known the both of you for quite a time now and there’s nothing that seems easier to the two of you than each other. You got this, Danvers.”

 

Lena punches her lightly on the arm in encouragement.

 

“And if we lose this fight because you’re too distracted, I _will_ lock the both of you in a closet until something happens.”

 

The tone change is something Alex is a bit more comfortable with, “A closet?”

 

“A closet. If nothing but for the irony of it all.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes affectionately and urges Lucy out the door.

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

The two make their way outside to see the forts everyone else had started in their absence. Looking up from her mound of snowballs hidden behind a significantly stable-looking wall, Maggie grins over to the two of them.

 

“We call Alex on our team!”

 

“Woah, woah, absolutely not, you two can’t be on the same team, you have to balance each other out,” Winn strategizes. “It’ll be me, Maggie, James, and Lena against Alex, Lucy, and Kara.”

 

“Wait no, if you have James, we get to have Lena. We need the Luthor blood,” Lucy jests, making sure to send a sincere smile over to the girl in question to signify the statement had no malicious intent. Lena shrugs from where she sits helping Kara build her fort.

 

“But we have _Winn_ on our team, and we all know the ruling of March ‘04,” Maggie protests.

 

Then, almost in unison, they all state, “If there’s an uneven amount of players in a group tournament requiring physical prowess, the team that has Winn gets the majority.”

 

“I love how you guys keep bringing that up,” Winn grumbles as he starts pre-making snowballs. “I mean, I know it’s _true_ , but still.”

 

“We still love you, bud,” Maggie reassures, scooping up fresh snow and chucking the powder in his direction.

 

“Okay, _fine_ ,” Lucy folds, going to the center divide of Maggie’s front lawn and dragging a foot along it. She looks back at her work and nods at the semi-straight line. “There, and we all know the rules-- you get hit three times and you’re out, prisoner to the other team until someone from your own crosses the line and gets you without being hit thrice themselves. No rules of orderly conduct when you’ve trespassed to foreign territory. Five minutes to make forts and snowballs and then the game starts. May the best team win.”

 

She says her piece with the type of military precision her father hammered into her head, nodding once she’s finished and tipping her head to the opposing team. It’s once she crosses the divide in her mind that she breaks into an evil grin.

 

“Good luck, losers.”

 

“Say it to a mirror, Lane!” James grins playfully.

 

The game starts on Winn’s count and Alex is wishing she dug a few inches into the snow to effectively bury herself in the powder. Still, she grits her teeth, calls for Kara to cover her, and pushes up onto her knees to throw balls to the other team’s territory. She manages to catch James’ shoulder on her first throw and misses the next two when the boy dives to the safety of his fort. She retreats to hide behind her mound of snow when Lena starts targeting her.

 

Kara attempts to break down their forts with her supply of super-packed, dense snowballs to no avail-- the other team’s were built further forward than up, thicker and more heavily packed, allowing them a tougher defense but a weaker offense. From the way they’re engineered to take a hit, Alex has a feeling it was Winn’s idea.   

 

“Lucy!” She calls from over the happy yells and gloating laughs. A corner of her fort is nicked off by a well-aimed shot from James. Lena all but dismantles another fort in their territory, one of the many others Alex had made in attempts at giving Kara, Lucy and herself more defensive ground.

 

The other girl glances over to Alex from where she slouches onto her own fort, voice dropping as her eyebrows set in a focused scowl. “Status, Danvers.”

 

Next to them, Kara makes quick work of getting Winn out with three quick hits as he surfaces to launch at her. The girl pushes up her glasses and exclaims in triumph as Winn makes his way to their territory, going to sit in the hallow ditch they earlier dug as a makeshift ‘prison’.

 

Alex rolls her eyes at the girls’ antics and continues, “We need one of us out.”

 

Her sister and her friend give her similar looks of bemusement.

 

“Hear me out-- one of us goes to their prison when they’re out and when someone else goes to grab them from the other team’s side, since there are no rules when we do, we take down a few of their forts. There’s no way we can shoot them down with how dense they are right now.”

 

“That leaves us with the risk of two people being out,” Kara provides.

 

“And that’s exactly why you’re going to be the one left here,” Alex states, giving Kara a look. Her sister’s mouth drops to an ‘o’ as the thought processes through her brain. She laughs giddily and nods her acceptance of the plan.

 

“I’m in,” Lucy assures. “But we need to get another one of them out, it’s too risky to go into their territory with three of them, especially with the aim Maggie’s got.”

 

“On it.”

 

Alex peers over the side of her fort to see Kara and Lena in the middle of an intense fire, ducking every once in a while to dodge and bending down only to grab more ammo, and her sister’s running out. She glances at Lucy and nudges her head over to where James hides behind his fort, silently asking for cover as she reveals herself and helps her sister against Lena.

 

Alex manages to knock over her pile of snowballs, which she had placed atop her fort, and in the other girl’s surprise, Kara rapidly fires straight at the center of her chest.  

 

Alex giddily laughs, the cold entering her system after lungfuls of air, and Kara reaches over to give her a high five.

 

And from there, the plan is executed.

 

Lucy is hit thrice from Maggie and James’ combined efforts, the opposing team taking the warning of their imprisoned teammates on how to shoot at the girl.

 

Alex waits until James runs up to retrieve Lena and Winn to sprint to the other side, yelling her sister to cover her.

 

“The forts!” Lena shouts from behind her, the sound causing Maggie to peer up and see Alex heading straight to kick down James’ fort.

 

With a grunt and a click of her tongue, Maggie’s off in her direction, dodging Kara’s assault, and tackling Alex to the snow.

 

Kara yells after her and Lucy curses loudly. The rest of the opposing group safely makes their way from Alex, Lucy, and Kara’s territory and behind the safety of their own forts.

 

Maggie and Alex careen to the side from the impact of the collision, the slight slope of the front lawn leading to their displacement away from the fight-- where Kara’s shouts are heard and James’ laugh bellows in their ears.

 

Alex falls with a yelp and a groan, the surprise hurting more than the fall, and _oh_ , Maggie’s _right_ above her, staring down at her with a smirk before realizing her actions and wincing.

 

“Shit, are you hurt? I’m so sorry.”

 

Alex waves away the apology, “Don’t worry about it, it felt like being bulldozed by a small dog.”

 

“Ha ha, height jokes, hilarious,” Maggie rolls her eyes.

 

Alex attempts a laugh while adjusting to Maggie’s weight on top of her, “Well at least I didn’t need to kill an entire tree worth of paper to draft it.”

 

Maggie chuckles, still not moving from her position on top of Alex, not that she’s complaining.

 

“And besides,” Alex continues, fisting at the snow underneath her hand stealthily. “It gives me the chance to do _this_.”

 

She tries to ignore the pure look of hope and want in Maggie’s eyes as she balls up snow in her left hand, making sure not to pack it too densely, and chucks it at the side of the girl’s face. Any previous expression on Maggie’s face is exchanged for shock and then something a little more mischievous as a smile slowly spreads onto her face.

 

“Oh you’re on, Danvers.”

 

Maggie grabs both her wrists and uses their position to successfully trap Alex’s hand under her knees, using her now-free hands to throw snowballs at the entrapped girl. She manages to launch off two before Alex breaks the hold and rolls them over, gaining the vantage point and using it to successfully throw a ball down to Maggie’s shoulder.

 

She pauses a bit to gloat, a smirk playing on her face, and it’s when she does that Maggie springs into action. Maggie takes the collar of Alex’s shirt to pull her down, wrapping her legs around the taller girl’s waist and making to roll them over once again only to grossly overestimate.

 

They start sliding and tumbling down the slope where stairs would normally be if it weren’t for the feet of snowfall the town got the previous night. They land right on the sidewalk, the fall hurting substantially less with the snow and the layers of clothing the both of them have on.

 

But now they’re _that_ much closer and Maggie’s hand is still clenched around her sweater and Maggie’s hair falls in a cascade around them, a curtain preserving the little bubble they’ve created, and _fuck_ Alex hopes Maggie can’t feel how fast her heart is beating.

 

And there it is-- there’s that look again, the one Alex has noticed in the past few years she’s known Maggie-- the look where Maggie’s eyes search frantically around her face, her dimples are present even without the presence of a smile, and there’s a light of what’s unmistakably _hope_ glowing in her dark eyes.

 

“You have snow in your hair…” Alex whispers, entranced.

 

She can hear the girl above her grinding her teeth and if the position allowed, Alex knows she’d also be cracking her knuckles. Alex tries to swallow down the lump in her throat, tries to contain her heartbeat, tries not to let the blush spread up her neck.

 

She hears Maggie mutter something along the lines of, _Screw it_ , or _fuck it_ , or something like that-- something she really doesn’t fucking care about because not a second later, Maggie is leaning down and kissing her like it’s the end of the world. She can feel the warmth of Maggie’s hands cupped around her jaw and for the first time since the start of her high school career-- since her mother’s constant nagging and the disappearance of her dad and being the town pariah-- Alex can _breathe_.

 

Everything inside her comes to a sudden pause and revives at the soft movements of Maggie against her, electricity coursing through her veins, racing along with her blood to fill her with something she cannot name. And _oh_ , it’s most definitely worth it.

 

Maggie pulls away with a grin and a tilt of her head and Alex is, _So you’re saying you like me?_ and Maggie’s laughing and looking down at her with adoration in her eyes and something larger than celestial beings and, _You’re not gonna go crazy on me are you?_ and Alex is pulling her down again.

 

They break apart a second time when Maggie groans and rolls off her, a riot of snowballs pelted into her. From further up the incline, Lucy stands equipped with a snowball.

 

“No fraternizing with the enemy!”

 

Lucy throws another ball in their direction and turns away, giving Alex a wink and a look that screams, _I told you so_.

 

Maggie looks over to Alex with a smile on her face and Alex can’t help the happiness bubbling up in her.

 

Maggie leans over again and yeah, it’s insatiably terrifying but _oh_ , she could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And scene!  
> That's that, pals. You'd think it'd be easier to write a high school AU considering, well, I, myself, am in high school, but writing this just made me realize how I do absolutely nothing with my pals except sit and mess around. Also, I live in California and it's not really a state KNOWN for its heaps of snow, especially not in sunny ol' LA, and not during the fires this year, but let's hope everything snow-wise in this fic is somewhat at least a little bit factual. 
> 
> Oh, and the song the title refers to is from "No Logic" by Shout Out Louds, go and listen to it, it's wonderful (as is the rest of the album it's featured in).
> 
> Other than that, thank you all for reading and I hope I did good by ya, @peggycarterislife. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and have a great day, buds!


End file.
